Good and Evil
by Applause2014
Summary: Amy and Samey are twins. One is good while the other one is evil. The evil one always dominates the good one but one day the good one decides that enough is enough and with the help of someone special, finally dcides to stand up for herself. Requested oneshot for funpuppy725.


They say that twins are like the sun and moon, one can be harsh and be filled with evil and revenge while the other is soft, kindhearted and is filled with happiness and life. Twins can also be represented by a fruit of a tree. The fruit is at first sweet, juicy and ripe. Yet, a worm can enter the fruit and destroy it's beauty into a ugly mush that is unrecognizable.

This has to relate with a set of twins that look identical to each other expect that one twin is good while the other is evil. The evil one always dominated the good one with a iron fist. However, one day, the good one finally stood up for herself and it all started with a...

"SAMEY! Get your but down here right now!"

"Coming Amy." Samey said as she sighed.

Samey walked down stairs and went into the living room, where she found Amy sitting on the couch.

"You called for me when I was busy, what is so important that needs my assistance?"

"The dogs need to go out walking and so you can do it."

"I done it yesterday, so-"

"Just do it and do it now!" Amy yelled at her twin.

Samey just sighed as she took the dogs, two Yorkies, out for their daily walk. As she was walking, Samey thought to herself:

_"Why am I the one that always that has to do everything? I do everything yet get ignored by everyone while Amy does nothing and is apperciated by everyone. Although she is my twin sister, she is one of the meanest and laziest people I have ever known. Several people have suggested that I should stand up to her but I have always refused. Should I stand up to her and let my wings grow and be independent and free from her? Woe to me for having a sister that..."_

Samey's thoughts were interrupted when Topher came walking up to her.

"Hey Samey, how are you?"

"Not good, Topher."

"What's the matter? You can tell me anything for as I always told you. When you need someone, I will be there for you."

"The problem is Amy. You see, she is-"

"Controlling you and telling you what to do." Topher said to Samey.

"How did you know?" she replied.

"Lucky guess."

"I must ask, how did you survive Amy when the two of you dated? I heard the awful stuff she done to you, changing you into a cold hearted person but how did you manage to break free?"

"It's a good thing you said that. To answer your question: When me and Amy first started dated, she was like herself and I was myself. However, as our relationship advanced, she put me under her spell and turned me into a person that even myself didn't recognize. However one day, I was thinking and a thought occurred to me that I was not the same person and that I must breakaway from Amy and be free. I was hesitant to do this at first but when she kept trying to change me, I just finally snapped-"

"And I remember how mad she was when you broke up with her. Her face was red as a lobster." Samey said as she and Topher giggled.

"Samey, this may not be the easiest thing to do but stand up to her and say NO. That will help you get rid of a lot of weight on my shoulders."

"Thanks Topher, you are the best. Well I have got to go home. Wish me luck for I will need all the luck I can get my hands on."

"Any time. Well, I am off to find Chris. See ya!"

Samey smiled as Topher left. Another thought came into her head as she made the long walk back to her house.

_"Topher is so right. I need to stand up for myself and show Amy my true self."_

A few minutes later, Amy arrived back home. She walked into the house and unleashed the dogs. Seeing that Amy was not around, Samey went into the living room and sat down. She turned on the TV to _I Love Lucy _which was her favorite show. She had barley started watching it when she heard someone say:

"Where have you been Samey?"

"I walked the dogs, like you told me to do, Amy."

"Well, what took so long? You got more stuff to do."

"I went on a longer route today and-"

"I don't care what you did or what you think! You are have to do the dishes."

Samey sighed as she got up and was fixing to leave but when she remembered Topher's words, she stopped, looked at her sister and told her,

"NO!"

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"You heard me clearly Amy, I said No. No to doing the dishes."

"Now listen up-"

"No, you are going to shut up and listen to me. I have been so sick and tired of playing your game of you telling me what I can and can't do. I remember when you controlled Topher and he managed to escape your no good-"

"Now hold your-"

"I am not done! I am sick of doing your own work. You should get up and learn how to do everything yourself. I am done doing everything for you, you are on your own!"

"Samey, can we change this?"

"No! You are on your own!"

After that day, everything changed for Samey. People started to like her more after they learned that she stood up for Amy. Samey was more happier and the final victory came when Topher and Samey became a couple. Together, they were happy and were deeply in love. Together, they showed the world a light into the knowledge of **good and evil.**

* * *

**I hope I did a good job on this first oneshot over Amy and Samey. This one shot was requested by funpuppy725. I hope you like this. This is the beginning of the set of one shots that has been requested by various authors. If you still want to have a one shot written, you have til July 30th to put your request in.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! ;)**


End file.
